


九玹容/不要回春术

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 流水账
Kudos: 5





	九玹容/不要回春术

“嗯嗯，嗯，他今天又没回来……”李泰容一手掐腰，一手拿着手机，“永钦，你说…他是不是不喜欢我了？是不是对我没激情了？”

“你怎么能这样想呢？”李永钦不耐烦地应付李泰容，心想李泰容怎么老委委屈屈的，像谁欠了他几百万？妈的。“…好了好了，快点…”他捂住话筒对美容师说。“…没有没有，我没在干别的……嗯…你不能老这么想…你要不要来做……”李永钦本想问李泰容要不要来做美容院的私密部位回春术？但他转念一想，这不就明摆着告诉李泰容郑在玹对他没激情了？那么自己就没办法去李泰容家吃饭了。

“…我来做什么？”

“…没事，可是李泰容，”李永钦的语气严肃起来，“为什么你要任凭郑在玹摆布？为什么你要甘愿做彩旗飘飘的郑在玹家里不倒的红旗呢？”

“甘愿…？你是说…我向他抗争做红旗的权利？”

“妈的，你是不是大脑有问题？”李永钦生气极了，如果李泰容再和他抱怨起来没完，那么他将无法按时参加一会儿的蹦迪活动。“你到底要不要来做私密部位回春术？拿我的会员卡有优惠。”

李泰容讨厌地挂断了电话，李永钦便慢条斯理地让美容师继续用各种仪器在脸上纵横驰骋。但李泰容却闷闷不乐，跑去洗手间的镜子前查看自己是否已经年老色衰。查看的结果，是他发现自己比以前更加年轻貌美了，便大松一口气。“李永钦嫉妒我。”他下了结论，但同时又变得不安起来，因为他想到了李永钦口中的“私密部位回春术”。

难道我是一个金玉其外败絮其中的人吗？他惶恐地想。卧室里拉着窗帘，但他仍做贼一般走进浴室，小心关上门，脱掉裤子想要对“私密部位”一探究竟。但郑在玹不在，他自己并不知道该如何润滑、如何自己给自己做扩张，不知道对自己这种已婚人士做前戏时应该一根手指长驱直入还是两根手指并驾齐驱，也不知道什么程度是应当受到“私密部位回春术”治疗的水准。

我应该去拿润滑液——李泰容想。但润滑液在卧室床头柜的第一个抽屉里，他现在裤子脱到膝盖，既不想提裤子也不想爬起来去拿润滑液。于是他狠了狠心，试探着将一根手指塞进去半截。太疼了，太疼了。痛归痛，但李泰容心里却美滋滋的。这说明我从内到外都散发出吸引力，而李永钦要么是为了显摆他的美容院会员卡，要么是因为嫉妒我，“才说我松了！”李泰容被自己冰雪聪明的头脑给震慑住了，脸上露出一副与冰雪聪明的头脑大相径庭的傻笑，心里的气愤也一扫而尽。

“明天晚上要不要来我家吃饭？╰(*´︶`*)╯”他给李永钦发消息，后面还带了串颜文字。李永钦正在红男绿女中招蜂引蝶，收到短信后情难自禁 一把推开了一个乱摸自己屁股的帅哥。傻逼——他轻蔑地自言自语道——来蹦迪还穿西装？有病。

“哼，”他冷笑了一声，“看来得每天让李泰容去做回春术。”

花开两朵，各表一枝，李永钦的取次花丛懒回顾先按下不表。李泰容正艰难地提裤子打算爬到床上趴着，一方面是因为屁股痛，另一方面，屁股又很痒。这又痛又痒的感觉可真是磨人。李泰容哪里都好，生气了哄点好话就满足，饿了给口汤喝就满足，唯有一处刚满足了又不满足，就是屁股不太满足。

可是郑在玹又不在家。

李泰容哎呦一声翻了个身，本想学电视剧中的女主角抱着枕头撒娇抱怨，却被屁股搞得痛不欲生，半天没缓过来。或许是因为被老公捅习惯了，屁股也学着李泰容的大脑，开始思念起郑在玹来。李泰容的大脑焦灼地对屁股说：“你有病吧！”但李泰容的屁股没长耳朵，反而痒得变本加厉。这时传来了敲门声。李泰容差点没哭出来，老天爷头一次听见了他的愿望，给他把郑在玹派过来了。

李泰容忙不迭地爬下床去开门。刚打开门，他便唯夫命是从似的，甜蜜地大声喊道：“在玹！”

“您好，”他面前站着一个将西装皮鞋穿出房地产销售员气质的年轻人。“请问您最近需要买房吗？”

李泰容的笑容便凝固在脸上，浑身的感官只剩下麻麻痒痒的屁股。不是郑在玹，李泰容的心沉得厉害，但他也不能就此将门一关，说：“再见！”那怎么能行？因此李泰容只好挂上一副迎客的笑脸，说道：“不好意思，我们暂时没有需……”

“不如看看吧。”年轻人从斜挎的皮包里抽出一沓平面设计图，“我们公司开发的小区绝对不是豆腐渣工程，到期交房，水电暖网全都有，采光好，面积大，楼层开阔视野高，最重要的是房产证是一定会给您的，这个您放心。”

“…是吗？”李泰容微笑的嘴唇后的牙齿已经咯咯作响。“但是我们真的没有这方面的需求…”

“您这么年轻，就已经失去斗志了吗？”年轻人说。“对了，”他伸出手，“我叫金廷祐，谢谢您肯认识我！正如我所说，当您和爱人吵架后，同床共枕难道不会尴尬吗？当您偷腥时，将小三带回家难道不怕露出马脚吗？既然有这么多的好处，买谁的房子都是买，为什么不来买我们的呢？”

李泰容气得腮帮子鼓鼓的。

“看一下吧。嗯？”年轻人将拿着平面设计图的手往前送了送，递到李泰容面前。李泰容本想将身子挤出门口手脚并用送他上楼，金廷祐却说：“啊！不用您客气！”他将李泰容又挤了进去。“给我倒杯果汁就行，我不喝茶！”李泰容被他挤得差点摔了个大跟头，金廷祐环顾着李泰容家里的装修，装模作样地赞叹道太有品味了，太有审美了！但我觉得这个房子配不上您的审美！李泰容被他撞得眼冒金星，更想发火，但这一撞却将金廷祐的胸肌送到了他脸前，屁股又开始隐隐作痒了。

由于害怕被金廷祐看出猫腻，李泰容也没心思埋汰他，而是心怀鬼胎地打开冰箱倒了杯果汁给他。

在沙发上端坐着，金廷祐又开始滔滔不绝地发表“为什么要买我的房子”的演讲。李泰容假装认真地听着，实际上在鬼迷日眼地偷看金廷祐被衬衫很好地包裹住的胸脯、露出一段穿着黑袜子的跟腱和脚踝、柔顺光滑的头发。金廷祐故作专业地说：“…所以只需要二十万……”李泰容想：如果能和他打一炮就好了。金廷祐皱着眉头大声疾呼：“…所以，楼市啊！！要趁早买。”李泰容想：好痒。然而李泰容无论何时都楚楚可怜的模样，是断不会让人联想到他在心猿意马。因此金廷祐认为自己已凭借清纯小狗的外表和如簧巧舌拿下了一个大单。“您看看，要是没问题，就在这里签字？”他从口袋里摸出一支碳素笔，双手恭敬地送到李泰容面前，换上了一副能杀伤一片五十岁阿姨的可人笑容。李泰容沉默了几秒钟，便抬起那颗漂亮头颅来，可怜巴巴地望着金廷祐。

“我们可以去卧室里聊吗？”他说。于是金廷祐脸上逐渐扩大的笑容便戛然而止了。

李泰容和金廷祐都没想到的是，他们竟然真的在床上滚到了一起。李泰容被干得一耸一耸的，一边又想着这床是郑在玹当年亲自陪自己挑的，又被巨大的羞耻感烧得浑身发红。一想到郑在玹，他浑身的神经都绷紧了，后悔了，举着小拳头捶打金廷祐的后背。但李泰容有邀在先，金廷祐只当是情趣，说没想到你好这口，老公满足你。李泰容哭得抽抽搭搭的，上气不接下气地说，谁是你老婆？我才不叫你老公！金廷祐便老练地在穴口磨，不肯直接插进去。李泰容被他弄得没治，只好撑着软得没力气的胳膊，可怜又委屈地凑到他耳朵旁边小声呜咽老公快操我。

金廷祐就又开始享受李泰容已经被郑在玹操熟的身体。恍惚中，李泰容闻见了金廷祐身上若有若无的香水味和酒气，不禁暗自神伤。原以为金廷祐是个纯情小混蛋，没想到他好像背负着几段风流债，怎么想都是自己亏了。既然自己亏了，那就多做一会儿，回收一点伤心本钱。忘了郑在玹——李泰容给自己加油鼓劲——李永钦的良言回响在脑海中：“…为什么你要甘愿做彩旗飘飘的郑在玹家里不倒的红旗呢？”

而金廷祐只觉得自己捡到了天大的便宜。原本今天没卖出去一套房子，正等着挨上司的骂，谁知遇见一个主动勾引自己的大美人，身体又白又嫩，脸蛋完美无瑕，脾气又娇又软，屁股里还一直吸住自己不放，好操得很。爽了。被上司骂得狗血淋头也不怕。

金廷祐穿戴整齐离开李泰容家后，已经晚上七八点了。他还尽职尽责地把李泰容抱到浴室里清理了一番，做了一个露水情缘该做的一切。正当他心情颇好地吹着口哨走出小区门口时，口袋中的手机响了起来。金廷祐的右眼皮猛地一跳，想总不该是李泰容打电话要加自己微信吧！掏出手机，赫然是“郑经理”二字，便迎着寒风立正站好，深吸一口气，向右滑动接听键准备恭迎上司的训斥。

如果金廷祐卖不出房子，就得不到提成；金廷祐得不到提成，主任也没法分红；主任分不了红，经理要扣工资。为了经理不扣工资，金廷祐只能勤勤恳恳地卖房。但如今经济下行，金廷祐卖不出多少房，兜里几个铜子儿晃的叮当响，因此不是挨主任的训，就是挨经理的批。

刚把手机放在耳朵旁边，经理阴魂不散的声音就响了起来。“廷祐啊…”经理张开金口教训道。金廷祐翻着白眼想：还不又是那老三样？扣工资、扣工资、扣工资！但一个娇滴滴的女人声音从话筒中传来：老公～ 金廷祐皱了皱眉，仿佛隔着话筒闻见了想象中浓烈的香水脂粉味。郑经理模模糊糊的一声“我操”顺着一个又一个屹立不倒的基站传来，金廷祐猜测是郑经理被女人扑倒没来得及捂好话筒。这么好的机会怎能浪费呢？金廷祐按下了录音键。宝贝别闹了，老公有正经事。郑经理说。金廷祐捂着鼻子，心想正经事就是给我扣工资？你们资本主义欺人太甚！像往常一样，金廷祐摆出一副谄媚的笑脸说：郑经理？经理教训的是，我一定会好好努力，起早贪黑地推销，不负经理对我的厚望！！回答他的是“老公，快点，我还要”，然后才是经理的“小金啊，我还有事，我们明天到公司再聊吧！”没等经理把“！”说完，经理的宝贝就扑到经理身上喊着老公我要，挂断了电话。

金廷祐看着漆黑的手机，很是感叹了一番经理纸醉金迷的生活，艳羡不已。转念一想，今天自己的下半身不也是收获颇丰吗？如果将录音抖出去，四舍五入，自己就是金经理了。便依然兴奋地走了出去，奢侈地打了个出租车回家。

李泰容见郑在玹还不回家，大概也猜出了七八分自己一直不愿承认的原因。他打电话给李永钦，但李永钦蹦完迪又去K歌，不接他的电话。李泰容便趴在床上抱着枕头发短信：钦钦，我今天做了和在玹一样的事。李永钦大跌眼镜道：你也开始水肿了？我怎么不知道这是传染病？李泰容说你在说什么呀？我今天碰见了个小孩，我和他那个了。李永钦说，你终于开窍了？趁早和郑在玹离婚吧！李泰容心里突然委委屈屈的，想起两人婚前金风玉露一相逢便胜却人间无数的日子，而现在却貌合神离，实属莎士比亚第五大悲剧。李泰容掉了几滴泪，手指快速打字：你说他怎么一直不提和我离婚呢？李永钦看着手机哼了一声，想还能为什么？图你好看脾气软还会做饭洗衣服呗！便丢了手机不再管李泰容，大声唱：对我说浪漫情人爱我吗？

李泰容等了许久，也不见李永钦回话，便仰面躺在床上回忆郑在玹追自己时的点点滴滴，越想越心酸，便闭着眼哭。钥匙插进锁眼里一转，是郑在玹回来了，时钟已经指到一点。郑在玹今天晚上有点理亏，自顾自地脱鞋换衣服，想了想又拿起手机给金廷祐发了条短信：小金，今天的事儿别放在心上，改天哥请你吃饭。

怎么家里一点了还亮着灯？平时李泰容早就睡了。走到卧室一看，李泰容翻了个身不理他。郑在玹伸手一摸，摸到一脸泪水。好嘛，郑在玹没辙，老婆又生闷气了。

“老婆，又怎么了……”郑在玹坐到李泰容旁边，把他扶起来抱着，下巴搁在李泰容颈窝里。但郑在玹自己身上的女人香水味还没消退，现在做出这一副好情人的模样实属可笑。

“别碰我。”李泰容打掉郑在玹环住自己的胳膊。“你今天晚上到底去哪了？”他睁着泪水涟涟的大眼睛看郑在玹。“你到底去哪里了！”

“应酬…老婆，老婆……”郑在玹奋力制服要从自己怀里抽身的李泰容，“老婆你听我说……”

郑在玹想当然地认为李泰容会说“我不听！”而后就可以理直气壮地对李泰容说：“你都不关心我！走了！”

李泰容说：“好，你说吧。”他将胳膊插在胸前，气鼓鼓地看着郑在玹，小嘴撅着，本来就大得离谱的眼睛瞪了起来，是郑在玹从没见过的泼妇架势。郑在玹便支支吾吾起来，说部门有聚餐，多喝了几杯，老总不放人，云云。李泰容理都不理郑在玹，一把掀开被子钻进去，用后背冲着郑在玹，说：“关灯，睡觉！”

郑在玹自讨没趣，认命地下床，打算去冲个澡。在垃圾桶里，他发现了一只用过的避孕套。

他浑身湿淋淋地将打了个结的避孕套捏起来，发现是自己放在床头柜抽屉里最爱的草莓味避孕套，不禁怒火攻心。但一想自己今晚寻欢作乐的事实，又感觉李泰容这样做也情有可原。郑在玹可以接受老婆出轨，但不能接受李泰容出轨。换句话说，如果他的老婆不是李泰容，那么大家便可以各玩各的。再换句话说，就是只许郑在玹放火，其他人也可以放火，但不允许李泰容点灯。

就着淋浴喷头的哗哗水声，郑在玹甩了自己一巴掌——当然，没有用力。他默默关掉了莲蓬头，擦干净身体，走到李泰容身边睡下了。

第二天清晨，李泰容照例六点就蹑手蹑脚地起床，套着宽松的家居服，打着哈欠去给郑在玹做饭。由于心事重重，郑在玹一晚上没睡好，醒来的也很早。醒来一看手机，六点二十七；再一看身边空空如也的床铺和带着体温的被子，心中不由得泛起一阵自责，同时还有老婆对自己不离不弃的欣慰。李泰容早在厨房忙活开了。郑在玹便趿拉着拖鞋，同样打着哈欠走近厨房，粘在李泰容身上不肯走。

其实李泰容不仅仅是为了郑在玹而早起做饭，还因为他自己到这个点就饿得睡不着。

“干嘛啊？”李泰容往锅里打了个鸡蛋，“起来。”他用胳膊肘怼怼郑在玹。郑在玹被李泰容一胳膊肘子怼得有点疼，但仍美滋滋地抱着，像只大狗一样在李泰容脖子肩膀脸旁边乱闻。“老婆……”郑在玹嘟嘟囔囔，“…你身上好香……”

李泰容无奈地叹了口气，无端想起来大学时候郑在玹为了追自己，在广播站告白的傻事。“起来起来…”他的语气也变软了，“耽误我做饭了…你还吃不吃了！”郑在玹讨好地说：“吃，怎么不吃？”同时暗示性地蹭了蹭李泰容的屁股。李泰容心想，这是要先吃我了？但是他现在又没心情。怎么回事？李泰容想，明明昨天还很想郑在玹呢。

李泰容只好搪塞过去，说鸡蛋在锅里都要糊了，现在不行嘛。郑在玹仍抱着他不撒手，李泰容抬起胳膊摸了摸郑在玹的头发，说：等晚上嘛，今天晚上我都听你的，先吃饭去。

郑在玹只好扫兴地撒了手。这会儿又想着老婆连和我打晨炮都不乐意，莫非我真的被外头那些女人搞得……想到此处他便不肯再往下想，料定自己依然雄风如常，只是老婆一时兴致缺缺罢了。李泰容端着盘子走过来，看他若有所思的样子，屈起指节敲敲桌子，喊他吃饭啦，想什么呢。

郑在玹挠挠头，拿起筷子吃饭。老婆做的饭实在是香，再加上郑在玹心中惭愧，不免捧起碗来狼吞虎咽。李泰容觉得郑在玹今天怪怪的，让他慢点吃。郑在玹从筷子缝里瞅李泰容，一双大眼睛水灵灵的，又温柔又好看，做的饭也好吃，床上百依百顺，夫复何求呢？不管了，早晨吃老婆做的饭，晚上吃老婆，人生也不过如此了！李泰容耳根子软，心也软，瞧着郑在玹一副伏低做小百般讨好的样，早就不怪郑在玹了。再说郑在玹今天主动要和自己做，说明李永钦的“回春术”完全是放狗屁。最最重要的是，李泰容终于想起来昨天忘记把打结的避孕套给冲进下水道里了。便顺水推舟地向郑在玹暗送秋波。

由于各怀鬼胎，二人之间的关系反而比平常腻歪了许多，颇有几年前刚谈恋爱时的热乎劲。

郑在玹要上班去了，摁开手机看了看时间。李泰容瞥见郑在玹手机屏保是自己的照片，心里暖烘烘的，主动搂着郑在玹的脖子亲了一口，甜甜地说老公我在家等你回来。郑在玹也吧唧亲了李泰容一口，说老婆我爱你，走了勿念。李泰容甜蜜蜜地目送郑在玹离开，打开手机给李永钦发消息：我找回了初恋的感觉。李永钦回了一个呕吐的表情。

郑在玹出了家门，一路绿灯地开到公司，心情十分明媚。金廷祐胳肢窝里夹着公文包，骑着共享自行车也来到了公司，在还车点看见郑在玹昂首阔步地走进公司，料想今天经理心情好，自己大概是不会挨骂了。至于经理昨天说的“要请你吃饭”，金廷祐就把它当放屁一样放过去了。

“经理。”金廷祐陪着笑脸向郑在玹点头哈腰地打招呼。“小金，”郑在玹冲他摆摆手，“过来，过来。”见金廷祐木着不动，郑在玹笑了笑，说：“跟哥客气什么呢？”金廷祐只得机械地走到郑在玹面前。郑在玹挤眉弄眼地拍了拍金廷祐的后背，金廷祐竹筒倒豆子一般说，经理您放心，昨天在电话里我什么都没听见，绝对不会向嫂子告密的，也不会向小徐、文大哥、保洁阿姨、前台姐姐、门卫大爷他们胡说八道！昨天我去xx小区推销房子，可是一套都没卖出去，我愧对公司对我的栽培！希望经理能惩罚我！

郑在玹哈哈大笑两声，说小金啊，我真没看错人，你就是我们公司以后的栋梁！小金有没有女朋友哪？需不需要哥给你介绍几个？今天中午和哥一起去吃饭哈，尽着贵的点！金廷祐鸡啄米一般点头称是，说经理真是对我煞费苦心，我一定会对公司鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已！

郑在玹忽然想起来什么似的，说你去xx了？我家就住那，周末来家让嫂子给你做顿好吃的！你嫂子做饭特别好吃，长得也好看！金廷祐色胆包天地问能有多好看，能把郑经理您这个大忙人给栓住？嫂子真是了不得！郑在玹亮出手机锁屏给他看，金廷祐扫了一眼，整个人就麻在了地上。

“这这这…”金廷祐抖抖地说，“嫂，嫂子真好看啊经理……您您您…”他暗暗抹了一把汗：“…您可真是捡到宝了！”郑在玹奇怪地看着他，说小金你是不是低血糖？金廷祐挤出一副难堪的笑容，说哪有呀经理，我这身体怎么可能低血糖？经理我得赶紧去干活儿了，饭我先不吃了！

郑在玹看着金廷祐绝尘而去的背影，嘀咕了一句真奇怪，将手机放回口袋里，翻看文件夹中的表格。

但金廷祐奇怪的表现很难不令人怀疑。表格一塌糊涂，郑在玹便扔掉表格，开始玩推理游戏。

在自己给金廷祐看了李泰容的照片后，金廷祐就像见到老鹰的小鸡。金廷祐昨天去了我家的小区。我昨天在家里发现了陌生男人用过的避孕套。郑在玹的头顶上渐渐聚拢起了一团巨大的乌云。他打电话给李泰容。

“昨天有没有人来我们家？”郑在玹冷冷地问李泰容。李泰容正在打扫卫生，接到电话还以为郑在玹迫不及待地想和自己那个，结果郑在玹抛出了一个让他难以回答的问题。李泰容多年未转的头脑开始飞速运转：郑在玹一定发现了垃圾桶里的避孕套，无论回答是或不是，郑在玹都明白自己已经干下的好事，问题在于，为什么郑在玹昨天和今天早上都没有翻脸，到了公司后却冷不丁地质问自己呢？那么只有一种可能——李泰容的眼神变得锋利起来——那就是，金廷祐是个非同一般的人！

“说话，”郑在玹不耐烦的声音响起来，“到底有没有？”

金廷祐是个卖房子的，没有钱也没有地位，可是却值得郑在玹亲自打电话…郑在玹又在房地产公司——

天啊，李泰容捂住脸，金廷祐不会是郑在玹的手下吧！

“…反正你都知道了…在玹……”他气若游丝地说。

电话那头的人没吭声。

吸尘器细微的嗡嗡声飘在半空，家里一片死寂，李泰容的泪珠在通红的眼眶里打转，期盼着郑在玹能说点什么。可是郑在玹一言不发。在奇异的沉默中，李泰容那股大学时的倔劲儿又焕发了出来。

“…还不都是因为你吗！”他扯着哭腔对电话嚷起来。郑在玹张开嘴想说什么，李泰容没让他开口，继续顶了回去。“你天天不回家，你每天晚上都干什么去了！”他扔了手里的吸尘器，一屁股坐在沙发上，大声冲着小小的手机又哭又嚷起来。“李永钦没时间，你也没时间，你们干什么都有时间，就是对我没时间……你一天到晚哪来那么多应酬…郑在玹！”李泰容的小脸都哭花了，鼻子抽抽搭搭的，仿佛要把心里所有的委屈都嚷个痛快。“你知道人家都说你什么吗？都说你外面彩旗飘飘，家里，家里，家里……你什么都不知道！是我变丑了吗？你能找人上床，为什么我就不能？我就一次，你都多少次了！你是不是觉得我是你家的保姆？我就没有需求吗？你每天喝成那样回来，别提做了，你不吐在我身上就好了……”

对话往奇怪的方向发展了。听着李泰容的控诉，郑在玹揉了揉眉头，心乱如麻。李泰容诚然做的不对，但自己未免错的更多。他只好软着声音说：“老婆…泰容，泰容…？别哭了，别哭了行不行？照照镜子，脸是不是又哭花了？我今天早上不是…唉……”郑在玹一时不知道说什么好了。“我就爱你一个，老婆，真的……”

听了这话，李泰容哭得更凶了，大骂郑在玹是狗改不了吃屎的混蛋、骗子、渣男。

郑在玹忙承认错误，说我确实是江山易改本性难移，我检讨！从今天开始，我超过九点回家你就让我罚跪三小时！

李泰容委屈地说，不行，八点回来！郑在玹说好好好，多一秒都不行！老婆，我真的就爱你一个人，这不是改不了那坏习惯吗！大学的时候我不就那样！我和她们就只有肉体上的交流，没有精神上的！你信我呀老婆！

李泰容刚止住的泪水又开闸了，哽咽着问郑在玹是不是他松了？是不是得去做个“回春术”？郑在玹气笑了，心想李泰容哪这么多乱七八糟的念头？安慰李泰容说你乱想什么呀，哪次我不是把你干得下不来床，睡觉也在你里头插着？老婆，你不知道你发骚的时候多漂亮，一个劲地喊老公，看得我眼都直了……

“行了行了……”李泰容叫郑在玹臊得浑身发烧，眼泪也停了。“今天晚上……”他扭扭捏捏地说，“…今天晚上你早点回来啊……”

郑在玹笑了笑，笑得李泰容心都酥了，说行，都听你的，别扫地了，洗个澡等我回去。李泰容一听又受不了了，小声说整这套干什么呀…怪不好意思的。

郑在玹挂了电话，脸上的笑意还没消散，看得客服小姑娘心猿意马。听说郑经理玩得很开，便有意上前加微信。经理大手一挥，说想什么呢！哥哥有嫂子了。

郑在玹一边又咬牙切齿地想金廷祐。这会儿金廷祐早已跨上金灿灿的单车，挨个儿去推销房子了。郑在玹一个电话就给金廷祐打了过去。金廷祐正口若悬河地向客户讲解风水问题，接到郑在玹的电话，站也不是，坐也不是。“给我滚回来。”郑在玹阴森的声音在电话中响起。“快点儿！！”金廷祐讪讪地挂了电话，看着对面花枝招展的五十岁阿姨。“您看看，要是没问题…就签个字？”阿姨一把攥住金廷祐的手，冲他抛了个媚眼，意思是小伙子陪我喝个下午茶吧！金廷祐忙说，阿姨，我没这艳福。他想，还是回去挨骂比较好！

他哆哆嗦嗦地进了郑在玹的办公室。办公室后头有个大窗户，郑在玹背着光坐，脸黑得像尊阎王爷。接受了郑在玹以“开除”为核心思想的一顿冷嘲热讽后，金廷祐终于冷静下来，拿出了自己的手机。郑在玹松松领带，不屑地说你想干嘛？金廷祐狼狈地按下播放键，“老公，快点，我还要”的亡国之音从手机里传出来。郑在玹刚变白的脸更黑了，怒道你想干什么？金廷祐面不改色道既然要辞职，就一起被辞！

郑在玹伸出一根手指头指着金廷祐，气得浑身发抖，半天没回过神来。金廷祐紧张地看着郑在玹，生怕他一个不留神给自己脸上揍一拳。

但郑在玹最终只是放下了手，深呼吸了一口气。

“算了，”他说。“金廷祐，我懒得和你计较。我们之间的私人恩怨暂且不计，可是，”他盯着金廷祐。“你已经三个月没业绩了，按照公司的规定，今天再卖不出去，立刻走人。”

金廷祐愤恨地盯着郑在玹，几乎要把郑在玹的脸盯出两个洞。他二话不说，夹着自己的公文包就气呼呼地走出了办公室。

“随便吧！”金廷祐骑上自行车，暗自赌咒发誓。“妈的，今天随便吧！我就不信我卖不出去！”

他随随便便走进了公司旁边的别墅区，拐进了离大门口最近的一栋，直接敲响了住户的房门。

“您好！”他看都没看开门的人，赌气似的从包里掏出一沓平面设计图和购房合同。“我叫金廷祐！请问您需要买房子吗？我…”

“你？”开门的人反问道。“金廷祐？”

金廷祐抬头一看，疑惑地问：“你认识我？”

他轻飘飘地拿起金廷祐西服口袋上插着的笔，拔开笔帽，在购房合同上写下了“李永钦”三个字。

“看清楚我的名字！就是你那天在酒吧摸我屁股？”李永钦瞪着眼睛质问他。“金、廷、祐？”

金廷祐傻眼了，他哪知道随便摸一把会被人记恨到现在，更何况他那是不小心蹭到的，得是什么程度的变…

“得是什么程度的变态会摸人屁股？”李永钦叉着腰，生气地说。

金廷祐像只摇摆着尾巴的大型犬一样呆呆地傻站在门口，瞅着购房合同上的“李永钦”三个字，过载的信息量已经让他的大脑有点转不过弯来了。

“但是你还算有点姿色。”李永钦上下打量着金廷祐。

“进来吧。”他一把将金廷祐拽了进去。

金廷祐还没明白过来怎么回事，门就在他身后“砰”的一声关上了。


End file.
